User talk:Spriggins
I am an admin on this Wikia. If you have any questions or need help, then feel free to leave me a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Welcome! Hi Spriggins -- we are excited to have LPW Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "LPW Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello! Hi, Spriggins, I'm Shawn, a Helper here on Wikia Sports. I'm lending a hand to all new Sports wikis - if there's anything you need help with, like figuring out how something works on Wikia or how to set your wiki up, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Shawn (talk) 04:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hi. Spriggins. hey spriggins its tyler from TWF, would you know how to contact cYnical? i have left a message on his LOP Forums Member Page and i hope he gets back to me. but if you could ask him to leave a message at my eWrestling Talk Page. thanks. --Tyler Greenaway - Chairman of Tilli Wrestling Federation (Talk) 05:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :and. if you can SoL??? :i would honestly do anything if you can contact them :--Tyler Greenaway - Chairman of Tilli Wrestling Federation (Talk) 05:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Confused Hey. I was wondering if you could give me all the info about voting and promos and stuff like that, because I'm VERY confused. If you can, can you give me an example. Thanks. Silver Hawx 07:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering how long it takes to design a wrestler's pic. Also, is there a page that shows all of them? If you can get the MC Steel pic, can you send it to mcsteel@live.com.au. Cheers. Silver Hawx 06:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering if you or someone you know could help me with the customizationing of my wiki. Silver Hawx 06:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Spriggins could you make the user TWF-headquarters (me on my computer at home) an admin on LPW Wiki. Also when are Inferno 15.1 results up. Nice work on insanity live from woodstock. Great show. The reason I'm not on my account is coz i'm sick and I'm on my iPhone :Ah ok, it just gives me more room to work with. thanks. Link Could you give me the link to the next Insanity taping. Silver Hawx 10:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, do you know if my pic is done yet? If so, do you have a link for it? Silver Hawx 06:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Entrance Videos hey if you look at the Andy Savana page you can see that I put his entrance video on it, if you want to do that for all other pages, feel free but if you don't just delete it on Savana's page. :Awesome, I'll do as many as I can in an hour coz im just about to go on holiday for 3 days with my girlfriend. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 00:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) No problem. yeah, it's fun to edit your own pag. Thanks for all the work you do.--Lazyking 00:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Krim aka Dave, thanks for everything you have been doing for us here. If you don't mind I added my most recent win, although it was on my company! --Leon Belmont 02:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I.P. Ban http://lpw.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/91.121.167.55 could we get that guy banned? hey. hey Spriggins. reckon you could get onto X for me for another Graphic, like MC Steel has, I'm bringing a bodyguard into my promos etc, so i need a graphic for him could we get the name to be TLK and the pic base to be Orton? many thanks Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 00:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) LPW: The Music & LPW: The Video Game reckon i could make articles for these? and get someone onto graphics for them? Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 02:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: LPW the music & lpw the video game Yeah, I know. I notice we already have a LPW: The Music Page, so I'll get onto compiling all the top superstars songs and figuring out which ones are half decent songs. Also, go on AIM. It's easier to discuss all this rather than messages on the wiki. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 02:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Damn, that sucks bro! I'm compiling the songs for the CD. We're having 4 discs. Insanity, Inferno, Legends, Tag Teams Also, MC Steel is compiling the list of wrestlers for the Video Game. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 03:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) LPW: The Music Disc 1: Insanity #Bullet With Butterfly Wings – Smashing Pumpkins (Andy Savana) #Something Wrong With Me – Pennywise (Ash Strife) #Bleed It Out - Linkin Park (Black Ada) #Psycho Circus – Kiss (Blackwell) #Cult of Personality – Living Colour (cYnical) #Close Your Eyes – Story of the Year (Dr. Wagner) #Bring it On – Insane Clown Posse (Hatchet Ryda) #The Crimson – Atreyu (Krimson Mask) #It’s A New Day – Adelitas Way (MC Steel) #Put You On Game – Lupe Fiasco (NPD) #Desire – Ozzy Ozbourne (Phantom Lord) #You Don’t Know Me – Ben Folds (Pope Fred) #War Zone – Rob Zombie (Seth Omega) #Rock You Like a Hurricane – Scorpions (SOS) #A Milli – Lil Wayne (SoL) #The Renegade – Styx (Steve Monroe) #Mambo Swing – Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (TBM) #Digital Bath – The Deftones (The Rabbi) #Turn the Heat Up – Bobaflex (Villiano 187) #Beast and the Harlot – Avenged Sevenfold (X) Disc 2: Inferno #The Next Episode – Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg (Al) #Mater Tenebrarum – Theatres des Vampires (Bloodrose) #This is the New Shit – Marilyn Manson (Bobino) #Skrilla 4 Rilla – Psychopathic Rydas (Cash Flo) #Killing in the Name – Rage Against the Machine (Drew Michaels) #Sun Music – Charles Hamilton (Eddie B.) #No More Sorrow – Linkin Park (Eric Scorpio) #Take You There – Sean Kingston (Jeff Watson) #Revolution 9 – The Beatles (Jude Maxwell) #El Corazon del Guerrero – Tierra Santa (Mass Chaos) #Leper Messiah – Metallica (Sean Jensen) #Mosh – Eminem (SOR) #Turns to Ashes – 36 Crazyfists (Styxx) #Englishman in New York – The Flying Pickets (Sylvester Eccleston) #Omen – The Prodigy (TJ Tilli) #These Drugs – D12 (Trey Spruance) #Kick Some Ass – Stroke 9 (Ultramarcus) #God’s Gonna Cut You Down – Johhny Cash (White Falcon) Disc 3: Legends #Foxy Foxy – Rob Zombie (Boss Foxx) #I Get Money – 50 Cent (Damion Kross) #Mother –Danzig (Jaro) #B.B.K – Korn (Joey Hollywood) #The One – Rob Zombie (Ken Ryans) #One More Astronaut – I Mother Earth (Marty) #Nightmare – Angel Dust (Morpheus) #Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Remix) – Rob D. (N’itonmniskittel) #This Is Your Life – Dust Brothers (Pen) #Horizons – Parkway Drive (Peter Saint) #A Modern Way of Letting Go – Idlewild (RaTo) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) – Radiohead (Retribution) #New Born – Muse (Sheepster) #Drag the Waters – Pantera (Sick Fixx) #Down With the Sickness – Disturbed (“Sick” Nick) #Hail Mary – Tupac (Spectre) #Never Forget Me – Bone Thugs-N-Harmony (Stone) #Pay the Man – The Offspring (The Rik) #Amberdawn - Yngwie Malmsteen (Wevv Mang) #My Life – The Game & Lil Wayne (Zuma) Disc 4: Tag Teams/Stables #One of These Days – Pink Floyd (Bad Mamma Jammas) #House by the Cemetery – Wednesday 13 (Dark Brotherhood) #Numb/Encore – Jay-Z & Linkin Park (The Entourage) #Swagga Like Us – Jay-Z & T.I. ft. Kanye West & Lil Wayne (The Illuminati) #We Still Kill the Old Way – Lostprophets (Lost Prophets) #The Car Song – The Cat Empire – MWA #Hate Me Now – Nas (Public Enemy #1) #Wait and Bleed – Slipknot (Wild Card Warriors) #Devil – Stereophonics (The Witnesses) #Dig – Mudvayne (Psych Ward) #mObscene – Marilyn Manson (Sudden Death) #Seek and Destroy – Metallica (Watchmen) ppv template Hey Spriggins, I can't find any PPV's for Season 3 so I'll leave it for you ok? Template:Lords of Pain Wrestling PPV Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 13:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Hey again bro, where do you think I could find the PPV names as such? Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 03:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ok. Aight Dave, awesome. I'll change it ASAP. At school at the moment so i cant do much! Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 02:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just saw Ro's pic, and its a cover for "All Stars" want me to chage the name of the game or are you gunna get Ro to do a new pic?? haha Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 02:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Changed the name to whatever you said i forgotten already, but i have to do my social studies assignment for school. ill change the rest when i get home . peace Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 02:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::You my friend are honestly awesome, we should get Ro to do a cover for The LPW Anthology as well. Also, we need to have articles for all PPV's dont you think? Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 09:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cold Front was the first Inferno PPV! Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 12:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Damn it! Already have that one Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 12:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Mask, I was wondering if you had heard anything about me getting unbanned on the forums? If you do, could you please tell me? Thanks, Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 05:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :aight bro, thats great. Don't push too hard, coz I dont wanna see you get banned. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 23:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Administrator Thanks for making me admisistrator. Silver Hawx 02:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Admistration Yeah I saw that you did it on recent changes. Thanks again. Are there anything you want me to do or help you with? By the way, do you a AIM? Silver Hawx 02:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well I fixed it up. Anything else? Silver Hawx 03:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I guess theres nothin' else to do. I was wondering, if Tilli gets unblocked, would I be able to be drafted to Inferno so we can start a tag team cause I saw on the forums that they need more tag teams. So how about it? Silver Hawx 04:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sh, damn! I'm an admin!!! Haha. Thanks Dave. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 05:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::In addition to what MC said. No. I want to go to Insanity!!!!!!. Peace out lol. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 07:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) NEW Roster Graphics Hey Dave, has X stopped doing roster graphics? Because I heard Ro talking about it in an AIM chat yesterday and he would probably have to redesign all of them. Just letting you know because I didn't know who was actually making them. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 06:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Aight Dave, I was just wondering. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 07:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) User name change Hey I was wondering if you had the power to change my user name from Silver Hawx to MC Steel. By the way, why Spriggins?? Silver Hawx 08:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Maintenance Crew Yeah, I know that there has been uproar that I have been working with the site. It's good that you have made a compromise of sorts (haha). Thanks for the adminship, while it lasted. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 22:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I know all the people that complained (Ro, Killswitch, Eccleston) have grudges against me for the stuff i pulled. It's obvious they just dont want me around. If it makes LPW a better place, I'll just leave. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 23:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) AIM Does your AIM work yet? Silver Hawx 02:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sandbox Hey I saw what you were doing in the sandbox. Are we going to use on all pages? I like it. Alot. Silver Hawx 01:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Trading Cards Image:Satisfaction.jpg I've seen a lot of pics like the one above, and i was wondering if they were Inferno or FMW graphics? 03:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) aka TJ Tilli on other internet browser. Apex 25 Do you know where I can find a Apex 25 logo?? Silver Hawx 01:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't really like the dark colours. By the way, shouldnt you make a pendeing tempelate? Silver Hawx 01:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk Is there anywhere we can talk istead of doin message by message? Like MSN or AIM?? Silver Hawx 01:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Template:Insanity Wrestler Test Can I use Template:Insanity Wrestler Test to do my version of it and, insted of using the sandbox like you, put it on my userpage? Silver Hawx 02:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I messed up. Silver Hawx 02:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Should I include flags? Silver Hawx 03:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) is there any way that we can talk quicker? Like AIM Silver Hawx 03:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk Hey bro, AIM Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 00:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that's cool Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 00:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) New Insanity Wrestler Template Hey, I saw your page, and some of the bits were not indented on the second line. I was wondering if there was a way to fix that? Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 03:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey you able 2 go on aim? Silver Hawx 01:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I probobly won't be on in an hour coz im going out but about an 2 hours from now. Silver Hawx 02:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey AIM if you can Silver Hawx 22:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey go on AIM if you can Silver Hawx 04:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) pics http://s109.photobucket.com/albums/n47/gwill83/ ^is that X? I've seen all the graphics and wondering if I should add them to the Capital Punishment/Epic Pages and if they are official. :Okay, I was just wondering about the CP/E pics though, and where is the Apex's? ::Strife(c)/Scorpio - Epic - Transatlantic Title GFX. Hey Dave, wondering if that was official because on the Epic page, it only has Unsanctioned and not for the Transatlantic Championship. hey go on aim if you can Silver Hawx 23:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Be able to go on in the next few hours? Silver Hawx 23:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) hey go on AIM of you can :lol, sorry man, I did one edit before I have to go visit the girlfriend. Its her dad's birthday. Tonight maybe? I should be back in about 3-4 hours. Spriggins 23:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) no prob talk to you then Silver Hawx 23:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ok now will be good Silver Hawx 05:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) New template Hey, instead of clogging up your page w/ wiki code for the admin box, why not use . I just copied & pasted the formula in there Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 08:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hey go on aim if you can Silver Hawx 22:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hey go on aim if u can Silver Hawx 00:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, keep tryin. Silver Hawx 00:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry i actually got to go talk to you when i can Silver Hawx 01:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) App buttons things Hey Dave, wondering if you should get a Decade Apex and Tag Team Apex little App Button made for the Championships bit in peoples infoboxes. Just a thought! it would look cool Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 10:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) And we need roster GFX for *Joshanaitor *Richard Michaels *Revelations *Three Wise Men *Revolution 4 Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 10:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Annoyance Hey Dave, Scorp here. Umm... I know it's not you, but your lackeys, but can you make sure they don't mess around with my wiki page anymore? I've been doing my wiki page for I'm sure a lot longer than these guys, and I don't mind them making links into my page, but I really don't like them moving stuff around and changing things. Like for example, I now have 3 primary finishing moves and like 5 secondary finishers. Plus they bolded bunch of shit that makes it look even more cluttered and added other stuff that makes no sense. I know their hearts are in the right place, but you know I tend to be a fickler for details and get a little fussy when people mess with my work =) Besides, they have a shit load of other things to do, like other peoples rosters or even adding me to the wiki Inferno Roster page lol. Anyways... thanks. Ericscorpio78 11:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Eric/Scorp Tag Team Templates as we have the new Wrestler templates, why not have them for tag teams, championships, brands, event's etc.? Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 06:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) hey aim Silver Hawx 23:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) aim, if you can Silver Hawx 04:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) aim, man Silver Hawx 04:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Wait, can you go on AIM for a sec? Silver Hawx 04:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tag Templates Btw, AIM AIM AIM!!! Lulz. Joking. Yes, I saw MC did them and he did a great job with them. Good luck with the Three Wise Men. Damn that's a good stable. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 07:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) New Pages. We currently need pages for: *Turgen Starblazer (Inferno 16.1 Debut) *The Green Bastard (Inferno 16.1 Debut) *Leon Caprice (Inferno 16.1 Debut) - can be copied from eWiki *Patsy Sharpe (Inferno 16.1 Debut) *Jason Gore (Inferno 16.1 Debut) *Interpol (New tag team - Sheepster/Atlas Adams) *Midnight Resistance (New tag team - Damien Blaze/Jack Eastwood) LOPforums.com Hey dude, not to be a pushy bitch; but I'd like to be unbanned from LOP. If anything could be done, it would be amazingly appreciated. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 04:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) New video game Hey Dave, what's up? Just letting you know that Matt and I decided that a week before Insanity 16.3 we'd get the thread up for the LPW Homecoming video game and ask people what features they wanted to see in it. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 13:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) hey if you can hop on aim Silver Hawx 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) hey aim of you can Silver Hawx 01:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work Mask Mask this place look awesome so hell of a job my friend. that is all and wonderful work on my page hey aim f u can Silver Hawx 23:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No prob. One question, what happened to Wevv's Location, Location, Location? And anything you want me to do on the Wiki? Silver Hawx 00:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any copys, but there's 10 pages, which are all copys of Insanity promos, that I can start to do. But first, I'll revert the background of the Wiki and add in the add new page/file. Silver Hawx 01:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I changed the Monaco to the e-wrestling one. What do you think? 01:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) iI'm looking through random Wikis for a good one. I had a good one but 1. it was the thinner version, and 2. the background for the writing was black. I'm gonna try and edit it and make it like we want to. Silver Hawx 01:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I found one? Like it? Silver Hawx 01:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess, but do you like the simple one I did just then? Silver Hawx 01:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! By the way, me and Monroe, who just stopped Bragging Rights and are thinking of making LPW World Cup, and we were wondering, with your permission, if we can have it as a LPW sactioned event. Silver Hawx 02:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hey Dave, Congratulations on hitting 500...600 articles. I love what you are doing with promos, and this is one of the cleanest wikis I've seen. You and Steel are doing a great job. Keep it up...although I have one question. For the LPW Wiki ad down the bottom of the screen...it has TJ Tilli on it. xD Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 12:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, so true. Never mind about the personal offence. I was a bit shocked when I saw it and I realised that we will have to put like a CAW or something on the spotlight. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 08:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) coding Hey tried to update the Transatlantic page in the table and couldn't get coding right for color adn didn't want to mess it up so I left it looking blue and red can someone fix adn may teach me lol :Hey Dave, what's with Wevv's promo collection?? 04:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Dave when you get a chance I need you to check your email (the insanity yahoo one) had an EPIC idea and wanted to run it by you. Hey In kinda redid the Insanity roster page. I was wondering if you could update it a little? Thanks. Silver Hawx 07:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey on my sandbox, I couldn't seem to change the LPW colors to FMW colors. Could you fix it and put it up for me please? Thanks. Silver Hawx 12:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) AIM? Silver Hawx 23:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Try and restart the modem or box or whatever your using. If it doesn't work, try eBuddy.com. Silver Hawx 23:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That's the thing. I can't seem to log on to Facebook. Just try eBuddy or AIM again. If it doesn't work, just forget about it. By the way, what was the date of the Owner's Cup final round this year? Silver Hawx 00:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Silver Hawx 00:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I fixed my sandbox! I'll put it up now. Silver Hawx 00:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC)